Red Telephone Box
by Erry-kun
Summary: Ketika hujan badai mendera di luar sana, mereka berdua bertemu, di dalam sebuah kotak telepon umum yang sempit dan pengap. "Salam kenal, Kouki." / Untuk Cafein First Ever Event. / Akashi/Furihata. AkaFuri.


Pintu kaca transparan itu terbuka secara tiba-tiba, membuat banyak tetes air dari hujan badai di luar sana sedikit banyak mulai membasahi pakaiannya. Akashi Seijuurou tersentak terkejut, ia mundur satu langkah saja karena kotak telepon umum itu memang tidak banyak memberinya ruang untuk bergerak.

Anak itu, mungkin siswa SMA di sekitar sini yang bernasib malang karena pulang sekolah ketika cuaca sedang buruk begini. Ia menunduk lama. Napasnya tidak beraturan, sepertinya sehabis lari dengan kecepatan gila-gilaan. Sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyup karena hujan. Lalu ketika Akashi Seijuurou hampir saja akan menanyakan sesuatu padanya, ia buru-buru mengangkat kepalanya. Maka terlihatllah wajahnya yang memerah lelah kedinginan.

"Bo-boleh aku ma-masuk?"

Suaranya bergetar seperti orang ketakutan, tapi Akashi justru tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap anak itu datar. Ayolah, apa dia bodoh berpikir bahwa sebuah kotak telepon umum bisa cukup untuk dua orang? Baiklah, kita tidak hanya bicara soal ketersediaan ruang di sini, tapi juga oksigen—

"Masuklah."

—Tapi ternyata Akashi ikutan menjadi manusia bodoh sekarang.

"Terima kasih," dia berkata seraya tersenyum manis. Kedua matanya menyipit lucu sembari melangkah masuk ke dalam kotak telepon umum itu, untuk kemudian menutup pintunya sehingga air hujan tidak lagi menghajar tubuhnya habis-habisan.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi<strong>

**Red Telephone Box**** (c) Erry-kun**

**.**

_Dedicated For CAFEE - Cafein First Ever Event._

**.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, AU, shounen-ai/Boys Love.**

* * *

><p><strong>Red Telephone Box<strong>

**.: AkaFuri :.**

* * *

><p>Namanya Furihata Kouki dan hari ini dia sedang sial sekali. Padahal sudah sejak pagi ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang untuk menonton film yang baru saja diberikan temannya sebagai hadiah. Tapi pada akhirnya, ia terperangkap dalam hujan badai dan sepertinya buku-buku—termasuk kaset film—itu di dalam tasnya semua basah tidak ada yang selamat sekarang.<p>

Dan yang lebih sial lagi, sekarang ia terjebak di dalam sebuah ruangan sempit dengan seorang laki-laki asing berwajah antagonis bermata merah. Posisi berdiri mereka yang saling berhadapan itu menambah buruk suasana hati Furihata. Ah, jika saja ia tahu kotak telepon itu berisi seseorang—yang sialnya terlihat dingin sekali itu—lebih baik ia mandi hujan saja hingga sampai rumahnya.

Ia menunduk sementara ia tahu Akashi terus memerhatikannya dalam diam. Hanya memerhatikan tali-tali sepatunya yang basah di bawah sana, menghindari tatapan Akashi yang begitu mengintimidasi.

Awalnya situasi itu bertahan selama hampir sepuluh menit lamanya, tapi pada akhirnya Furihata memberanikan diri menyerah dengan situasi yang ada. "Anu, a-apa ada yang an-aneh di wa-wajahku?" tanyanya dengan suara kecil.

"Tidak, kebetulan saja kau berdiri di hadapanku," jawab Akashi sekenanya, membuat Furihata sadar bahwa ia sudah _geer_ setengah mati sebelumnya. Tentu saja, Akashi tidak mungkin memerhatikannya, 'kan?

"Ma-maaf!" seru Furihata panik, sembari membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangi Akashi. Selain menghindari tatapan Akashi yang serasa terus menuju padanya, juga menyembunyikan rasa malunya yang begitu meledak-ledak ini.

Akashi terkejut. Dia memang begitu ordinari, tapi juga lucu di saat yang bersamaan. Ketika surai coklat tanah itu menyapa pengheliatan, mau tidak mau yang menghiasi pemandangannya adalah punggung laki-laki itu yang basah kuyup sehingga kain seragam sekolahnya menempel-nempel pada kulit. Punggungnya belum apa-apa, apalagi kalau pandangannya sudah tertuju semakin dan semakin ke bagian bawahnya itu—Ya, Tuhan.

"Hei, kau, itu tidak sopan," Akashi bersuara kemudian, memecah keheningan yang melanda sebelumnya. Maka Furihata cepat-cepat berbalik kembali bahkan tidak selang satu detik semenjak Akashi melontarkan kalimatnya sebelum ini.

"Ma-maaf," Furihata meminta maaf lagi, tapi kali ini dengan suara teramat kecil. Ia masih menunduk, tidak berani memusatkan perhatian pada eksistensi hidup yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Jangan menunduk begitu," Akashi bersuara lagi. Sejujurnya pada awalnya Akashi tidak keberatan sama sekali, tapi lama kelamaan ia merasa risih dihindari seperti singa kebun binatang begitu. Apalagi kedua bahu Furihata terus bergetar, entah kedinginan entah ketakutan.

Furihata tidak menjawab, tapi ia mengangkat sedikit kepalanya. Namun, tetap saja, kedua manik mata semungil kelereng itu masih tertuju ke bawah, seolah ada sesuatu yang menarik di sana.

"Ada apa di bawah sana?"

"Ti-tidak."

Anehnya Akashi merasa kesal sendiri saat ini. Lalu tanpa memberi jeda sama sekali, diraihnya kedua pipi basah Furihata, membuatnya mau tidak mau mengangkat wajah sepenuhnya. Furihata tersentak kaget. Pada saat itu, kedua mata mereka bertemu dalam situasi _akward_.

Akashi menautkan kedua alisnya, kedua matanya yang merah menyala itu menyipit. "Aku manusia," katanya, tidak jelas.

Furihata bengong tidak mengerti. Tapi ia tidak terlalu memerhatikan apa yang dikatakan Akashi sebelumnya. Ia baru benar-benar memerhatikan setiap inci wajah laki-laki merah itu. Ternyata—ehm—dia lumayan juga.

Lalu wajahnya memerah sebentar ketika ia sadar telah memuji Akashi di dalam hati sebelumnya. Akashi menyadari perubahan wajah yang singkat itu, tapi pada akhirnya ia justru merasa canggung sekali sekarang.

"Le-lepaskan aku?"

Akashi baru menyadari sepertinya ia sudah terlalu lama menyentuhnya. Lalu dijauhkannya kedua tangan dari wajah Furihata. Baru pertama kali ini ia merasa begitu canggung di hadapan seseorang. Entah sihir macam apa yang dilakukan laki-laki coklat itu.

Tapi demi mengusir situasi hening yang hampir saja akan segera terjadi dan berpotensi membuatnya semakin merasa canggung, Akashi merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan mliknya. "Kau basah," katanya, sembari menyapukan sisa-sisa lembab basah di pipi Furihata dengan kain sapu tangan itu.

Furihata lagi-lagi tidak berani menatap wajah Akashi ketika sapu tangan itu menyapa kult wajahnya. Ia menatap ke arah samping, meskipun kaca kotak telepon yang berembun tebal tidak mengizinkannya melihat apapun ke luar sana. Lalu entah kenapa dadanya bergemuruh berisik ketika Akashi mulai berpindah dari wajah ke sekitar lehernya.

_Kenapa begini? Apa karena dia itu tampan?_

Furihata hampir lupa bahwa dirinya sendiri juga laki-laki.

"Kau siapa?"

"Eh?"

Lalu secara refleks ia kembali menatap kedua mata merah itu karena sebuah pertanyaan baru saja terlontar untuknya. Akashi memasang wajah menyeramkan sementara gerakan tangannya 'mengeringkan' Furihata masih tidak beristirahat. Furihata langsung ciut seketika.

"Haruskah aku ulangi pertanyaanku?"

"Ti-tidak! Furihata Kouki," balasnya, memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Akashi Seijuurou," balas Akashi sebelum akhirnya berhenti menyapukan kain itu ke permukaan kulit Furihata. Tentu saja, wajahnya sudah hampir benar-benar kering dan ia terlihat lebih baik sekarang.

Padahal Furihata belum sempat menggumamkan terima kasih, tapi senyum penuh arti Akashi yang muncul kemudian membuat tenggorokkannya keburu tercekat. Lagi-lagi, belum sempat menumbuhkan sepatah asumsi di dalam otaknya, tahu-tahu Akashi sudah mendekat padanya dan menghadahinya pertemuan manis di antara kedua bibir mereka.

Singkat tapi menyengat. Seperti disengat listrik.

"Salam kenal, Kouki."

Lalu Akashi melangkah melewatinya, membuka kotak telepon umum itu sementara Furihata bengong hampir bergeming seperti batu. Bahkan situasi yang menyelimuti mereka di dalam sana membuatnya baru menyadari bahwa hujan sudah tinggal rintik-rintik sekarang dan cukup aman untuk mereka yang nekat menerjang tanpa membawa payung.

Akashi melangkah keluar dari ruangan pengap sempit itu, hendak segera pergi sementara Furihata dengan lugunya masih bengong memikirkan nasib bibir perawannya. Tentu saja, tadi itu adalah ciuman pertamanya dan apakah pantas jika ia membiarkan sang pencuri pergi begitu saja tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun?

Lalu dalam sekali hitungan, ia menahan sebelah tangan Akashi, menginterupsi langkahnya. Akashi berbalik sehingga tatapan mereka kembali bertemu. Lidah Furihata mendadak kelu tepat ketika wajah itu kembali menghiasi pandangannya. Ia menimbang-nimbang dalam pikiran, memikirkan kata yang tepat sehingga interupsinya untuk Akashi tidak terdengar seperti seorang gadis yang baru dihamili dan meminta pertanggung jawaban—setidaknya.

Tapi kedua mata itu sanggup membuat pikirannya kacau dan emosinya terasa dihimpit-himpit. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Karena itu, pada akhirnya justru yang terdengar keluar dari mulutnya adalah—

"Kalau terjebak hujan, berteduhlah di tempat ini lagi."

—kalimat bodoh memalukan itu.

Akashi bergeming sebentar, bengong. Sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum penuh makna. Tentu saja, ia sendiri tidak keberatan bertemu dengan laki-laki itu untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Aku pastikan kita akan bertemu lagi, Kouki."

Lalu surai merah itu menjauh berlalu. Furihata memandang setiap langkahnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Dia seenaknya sendiri, tapi menarik. Furihata tersenyum kecil, lalu kedua pipinya memerah tersipu manis.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Haloooh~<p>

FF ini didedikasikan untuk event pertama grup CAFEIN (Community of Akashi and Furihata Enthusiast Indonesian) yang bertajuk CAFEE! Kalau Erry ada ide untuk prompt lainnya, Erry akan membuatnya XD hehehe belakangan ini memang lagi semangat-semangatnya menulis ff ... tapi ya, tulisan Erry ya cuma begini begini doang(?) itung-itung ngeramein event lah :D

Oh iya, untuk LeChi (sebutan untuk para AkaFuri shipper) yang belum bergabung, ayo rame-rame masuk grup CAFEIN di facebook xD mari menggila bersamaaa... di sana juga banyak senpai-tachi yang ramah ramah xD welcome bangetdeh para penghuninya(?) :3

Okee maapkan Erry malah berbacot di sini :"3 kritik dan sarannya ditunggu qaqa~

**Arigatou Gozaimasu~! XD**


End file.
